ChChanges
by brainysmrf
Summary: Short little one-shot about Cam's first day at the Jeffersonian. Set days before the Season 2 premiere


"These are good people. A little peculiar but hard working and very dedicated." Dr. Goodman turned away from the platform and looked at Dr. Camille Saroyan. "Respect them and their science and you should be fine."

Cam stood from the break table and looked out over the lab, "And you're certain that you don't need to be here when Dr. Brennan returns?" She had heard stories of the rigid and overly practical _Dr. Temperance Brennan_ and she would never admit it to anyone but she was a little intimidated by the anthropologist.

Goodman smiled, "No, she'll adjust. She may struggle against the new protocols but once she realizes that it's all for the good of the work, she'll fall in line."

"And she hasn't been notified of the changes?" She could feel her breakfast churning in her stomach.

"No, unfortunately we're unable to reach her where she is. She'll be back next week." Goodman handed Cam her badge and a folder filled with information and patted her on the back, "She's an asset to this institution. Give her space to work but don't ever forget who's in charge."

Cam watched Goodman walk away and sighed. She flipped through the folder and then looked down to the forensics platform. Brennan's assistant and the entomologist were engaged in a heated argument that she was certain was not work related, especially when Hodgins yelled out, "You're a child! You have no clue what you're saying! Without Star Trek there would be no Star Wars! Geez!" He threw his hands up and stormed off.

"I'm in charge." Cam reminded herself under her breath, "I'm in charge…":

She started to head toward her office to put things in order when she saw him.

She knew that he worked with this group and she knew that when she took the job that she would too have to work with him but she wasn't quite prepared to see him.

Seeley Joseph Booth swaggered through the lab just like he had swaggered through her life years before.

Handsome, confident, with just a hint of the sort of humility that comes from years of Catholic guilt. She smiled when she saw him, she couldn't help herself, she always smiled when she saw him. They had dated a few years before, it was never serious but it was always very satisfying.

She watched as he stopped to ask Zack a question and she laughed under her breath at the exasperated look on the agent's face when he got his answer. She heard him whine, "How long until Bones gets back?"

Cam stepped away from the railing and headed to her office. "Booth and Brennan…" She mumbled under her breath. There were rumors and musings about the two all over DC and she wondered what their status really was and then she wondered if it was even any of her business. Ducking into her office just in time so that he didn't see her, Cam decided that it wasn't any of her business, unless it affected the work – that's all she needed to be concerned with.

She sat down at her desk and took in the beauty of her lab. Beauty and autopsy aren't two words that often find themselves together but Cam loved her new space. It was clean and open and shiny and most important - it was hers.

She spun around in her chair and saw Booth and Angela talking in the hall. He had not-so-casually sought the artist out and Cam saw a change in his demeanor the minute he started talking to her. His normal hot cop look had been replaced by a lost puppy dog look.

"Hey Ange? Have you heard from Bones since she left?" He asked as he leaned against the wall.

"Promise me that when I answer you, you're not going to go all over-protective-FBI-guard-dog-guy, ok?"

"Fine, ok."

"I haven't heard from her, but-"

"That's normal though, right?" He shrugged his shoulders and continued without letting Angela answer, "I mean, she's been all over the world - she's trekked through Tibet - how often did she check in then? She's just independent.....she's fine......she's Bones, of course she's fine, right?"

"Booth, we all miss her." Angela said gently.

Booth scoffed and stood up straight, "I don't miss her....that much. I mean, it's been two months and there is work to do….I thought I'd at least get a postcard."

"Yeah, 'cause a postcard from Darfur would be ever so cheery." Angela mused as she walked away.

Booth turned slowly and saw Cam, he smiled and offered her a half wave. He quickly walked into her office. "So, the rumors are true?"

"If the rumors are that I'm going to be heading up the legal lab then yes, they are true. Here I am…" She stood and awkwardly hugged him, pulling away quickly. She cleared her throat and stepped back, "I know that you're the bureau's liaison – are you here often?"

Booth nodded, "I'm here quite a bit. More when Bones, I mean, Brennan is here – she's out of the country right now and I'm just here…tying up some loose ends." He decided that she didn't need to know that he was pumping the squints for information about Brennan.

Cam looked out into the lab and saw Zack, Hodgins, and Angela carefully watching her and Booth. She smiled and arched a brow, "This is going to interesting, Seeley."

Booth laughed lightly and turned on his heel to leave, "You have no idea, Camille."


End file.
